victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Opposite Date
Opposite DateDan tweets about the episode is the third episode of Season 4 of Victorious and the 50th episode overall, confirmed by Dan Schneider on Twitter. Dan also posted a video Video that is part of the episode. This episode so far has the highest viewer ratings for this season. Plot Tori, Beck, André and Robbie decide to go to a museum together to see a giant bone, but André and Robbie back out. Tori and Beck realize it will just be the two of them but are afraid it will seem like a date, so they decide to make it an "opposite date" by dressing casually and eating bad food. At the lockers, Tori tells Cat about her plans but asks her to keep it a secret. However, when Cat is talking to Jade, she accidentally tells her about it. The next night, Tori and Beck go on their 'opposite date' and get bad seafood from a truck. Jade, impersonating Cat, calls Tori to find out where she and Beck are, but then Jade and Cat are stuck in traffic and can't get to them in time. Afterwards, Tori and Beck take Beck's aunt's dog, Buster, to an animal hospital. The others in the waiting room hear Tori and Beck's conversation about Jade. They start asking him questions about his relationship with Jade and his friendship with Tori, but are interrupted when Jade comes in. Beck and Tori quickly try to explain, thinking that she's mad, but Jade says she's not. She tells Beck that he can hang out with Tori, or anyone, if he wants to. Beck tells her that's cool, and they smile at each other. Subplot Robbie and André go to extremes to win two of the three PearPad 3's being given away.Subplot They accidentally fall over while recording a video for it. Sinjin was filming and could have helped them, but he quickly abandoned them on his bike when he got a call saying that 'they found his mom in Mexico'. They stay stuck on their backs for a long time. Also, Robbie keeps on saying the PearPad 3 has a slightly better screen, aggravating André to the point that André threatens to physically harm Robbie. Trivia *This episode airs with Nickelodeon's Gotta See Saturday lineup. It airs with a new iCarly, Big Time Rush and How To Rock. *According to a recent spoiler on Dan's YouTube channel, Cat is telling Jade that Tori cannot hang out with them the following night because she already has plans. *This is the 4th time Jade is making a countdown; the first was in The Birthweek Song, second was in Beck's Big Break, and the third was in The Worst Couple. *This is the second time Cat has mentioned something about the number 3, the first time being in The Worst Couple. *Daniella Monet as Trina Vega is absent in this episode. *This is the seventh episode where Trina is absent. The first six being Robarazzi, Beck's Big Break, The Great Ping Pong Scam, Sleepover at Sikowitz's, Beck Falls for Tori, and Jade Gets Crushed. *This is the second episode that Trina is absent and a name is not used in an episode. First being The Great Ping Pong Scam. *This is the third time Jade mimicks someone from the Cast. The first two being Tori and Beck *This is the second time Cat stood up for herself. First being April Fools Blank *The first appearance of the Slingshot Kids was revealed. *It is revealed that the gang dislikes the Slingshot Kids. *This is the 5th time Rex has been absent from any episode. This is the 4th episode in a row that viewers don't see or hear from Rex at all. **As of this episode, Rex maybe become a minor character since he hasn't appeared often. *This is the fourth time a dog has been featured on the show after Jade Dumps Beck, Wi-Fi in the Sky, and Andre's Horrible Girl. *'Ending Tagline: '''André: Enjoy the bone. *This is the first episode since Jade Gets Crushed where one of the seven main characters is absent (excluding Blooptorious). Goofs *In the car, when Cat laughs, you can see Jade doing a "I told you so" face. However, she is seen doing it twice. *While Tori and Beck are in the animal hospital, Pet Mergency, there is a man sat in the far left corner of the shot (behind them) with a white dog on his lap. Throughout the scene, the dog is shown to be standing in one shot, sitting the next, lying down, etc. *When the four of them are in Pet Mergency, right after Beck gets the ointment, you can see in the back that Jade has one of her arms down. When the camera changes, she has both arms crossed, with no time to do it. *In the beginning of the episode when everyone is talking about the mueseum, Tori's PearPhone is lavender. However, in previous episodes, her PearPhone is Special Blue. She may have gotten a new color between episodes. Running Gags *Robbie, along with others, mentioning that the PearPad 3 has a slightly better screen. *Jade mimicking Cat's laugh, voice and mannerisms. *People at Pet Mergency questioning Beck and Tori's friendship/relationship. *Cat calling Jade bossy. Quotes '''Robbie:' Oh my gosh! Andre: '''What about your gosh? '''Robbie: '''Andre, wanna do it with me? '''Andre: Uh, no. I got a PearPad. Robbie: chuckles Yeah, a two. Beck: What's so great about the three? Robbie: It has a slightly different screen! Cat: Hi, Jade! Jade: Hey. Cat: Do you wanna do something fun with me tomorrow night? Jade: '''Sure. What? '''Cat: '''I don't know. I figured you'd pick 'cause you're bossy. '''Jade: Don't say I'm bossy! Cat: Okay! But you are.. Jade: (stares at Cat with a bitter look) Cat: Little bit. Jade: 'Whatever. Yeah, let's hang out tomorrow night. '''Cat: '''Okay but we can't invite Tori to come with us because she's... ''(gasps, and stomps her foot) '''Jade: (frowning) ''What's Tori doing tomorrow night? '''Cat: '''Nothing! I don't know! She told me not to tell you. '''Jade: '''Five! '''Cat:' Oh, God! Jade: Four! Cat: Don't count! Jade: Three! Cat: Oh, I love three! Jade: Two! Cat: Have you heard about the new PearPads with the slightly better screen? Jade: One! Cat: Okay! Okay... Tori and Beck are going out together. Jade: '''What?! '''Cat: But it's not a date! They're just hanging out as friends. Jade: Okay. Well, I know what you and I are doing tomorrow night. Cat: Going to see the big bone? Jade: No! We're going to find out what Beck and Tori are going and see whether or not they're just friends. Cat: I thought you said I'' could pick what we do. '''Jade:' Now I'm picking. Cat: Bossy. Jade: '''What? '''Cat: Nothing! Jade:'' Hey, is that a new top? (to Tori)'' Tori: '''Oh yeah! '''Jade: Yikes! Jade: (Imitating Cat's laugh) Cat: I don't laugh like that! Jade: Puppies wearing sunglasses. Cat: (laughs exactly how Jade did) ''Dang it. '''Jade: '''God I hate being stuck in traffic! We're gonna be late and we're gonna miss Beck and Tori!! ''(honks the car's horn) Cat: Hoooooooooonk! (making car noises) ''I honked, just like your car! Oh! Let's think about all the different kinds of honks there are. I like the one that's like, "Meep meep!". You know, like how the bird does it in the cartoon? '''Jade:' The Road Runner? Cat: No, I don't like him. He was so mean to that dog. Jade: That dog is a coyote. Cat: '''*gasps* Oh my god. Was that racist? '''Jade: (irritated, honks the car's horn again) Beck: So, tomorrow night, I guess it's just you and me. Tori: If it's just the two of us, then I guess it's like... Beck: (motioning to Tori to continue) Tori: A DATE! Beck: We'll do the opposite of a date. Tori: An OPPOSITE date! Beck: It's NOT a date, it's just us hanging out! Tori: I am NOT looking forward to it! Cat: Dont you just love how dogs stick their head out the window and lick the wind? Watch... (puts her head out the window and acts like a dog) Woof! Jade: Put your head back in the car before I roll up the window and cut it off. Cat: (Puts head back inside) My head's back in the car. Jade: Now, call Tori and find out where Beck's taking her. Cat: Bossy. Jade: What? Cat: I'm calling Tori! Cat: 'So, do you have any plans for tomorrow night? '''Tori: '''No, I do, um, Beck and I are... gonna... '''Cat: '''Oooooooh! ''(in a flirty manner) 'Tori: '''Stooop! It's ''not ''a date! '''Cat: '''Riiiigght! ''(winks from eye to eye over and over) '''Tori: '''Stop doing that with your eye! We're just hanging out as, you know, friends... '''Cat: '''Oh, so I can tell people you're going out with Beck? '''Tori: ''(sighs and turns back to Cat) We are not going out! '''Cat: '''So you're staying in with him? '''Tori: '(laughs uneasily) ''No!-- '''Cat: '''I see you girl! '''Tori: '''Just, don't tell anyone! '''Cat: ''Kay... I'll keep your dirty secret! (walks away and winks at Tori) Tori: 'No, it's not a dirty se-- ''(interrupted by the bell) '''Cat: Bye! (to Tori while running away) Tori:'' ''Oh! It's Cat. (answers the phone) Hello? Jade: Hii! (mimicking Cat's voice) Tori: Hey Cat, what's up? Jade: (in her Cat voice) Are you and Beck having fun? Tori: Yeah, but you know. Not too much fun. Beck and Tori: (smile and laugh) Jade: (laughing like Cat) ''So where are you guys right now? '''Tori: '''Uh, we're at some food truck near Melrose and LaBrea. '''Jade:' (in Cat's voice) Melrose and LaBrea, okay. Tori: Hey, so, what are you up to tonigh-- (interrupted by Jade). Jade: (in Cat's voice) Bye!!! Beck: Well, I'd say this is the perfect way to end our opposite date. Tori: Yep. Waiting for dog ointment. Beck: Hey, actually.. we're going to have an even more perfect ending. Tori: What do you mean? Beck: Applying dog oinment to the affected area. Tori: Mmmmm. Well, I think this has been a great little experiment! Beck: Experiment? Tori: We proved that you and I can hang out, you know, just the two of us and not having it turn into a "dating" thing. Beck: No doubt! In fact, when I take you home later, I'm going to punch you in the arm! (punches Tori on the arm playfully) Tori: Owwww! Too hard! Beck: Awe, you baby! Tori: You're a baby! Beck: No I'm not! Tori: Baby with, lots of hair! Beck and Tori: (Giggling and playing with eachother) Gallery Video Gallery File:SNEAK PEEK!|1st Sneak peek File:ICarly iGet Banned Promo plus Victorious BTR HTR|1st Promo File:Victorious "Opposite Date" Promo|2nd Promo File:Victorious - Opposite Date (Sneak Peak Peek 2)|2nd Sneak Peak File:Second promo opposite date|3rd Sneak Peek File:TV Spot opposite date|3rd promo File:Victorious Opposite Date (Part 1)|Opposite Date - Part One File:Victorious Opposite Date (Part 2)|Opposite Date - Part Two References 403 03